The Forecaster
|refid = |actor =Anthony Crehan }} The Forecaster is a Psyker child living under the bridge at the 188 Trading Post in 2281. Background The Forecaster is an orphaned child living under a bridge at 188 Trading Post. He earns caps by selling thoughts to curious travelers passing through. The Forecaster calls the process by which he comes up with his thoughts "thinking" because he is unsure of the origin of his thoughts and is unsure whether he derives his thoughts from a supernatural ability or a very perceptive mind that can digest and make sense of the chatter and movements he sees at the 188. The origins of his thoughts appear to be the massive migraine headaches that he suffers from, which cause his strange and perceptive thoughts to come out. He wears a psychic nullifier which he calls his "medicine". The medicine he claims keeps him from thinking about much during the day, causing his thoughts to get bottled up and rush out as soon as it is taken off. Taking his headgear off to think causes him great distress and pain so the amount of "thinking" that he can do for one day is limited. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * You can offer to buy his headgear but he will refuse. You can pay him 100 caps to "hear his thoughts" on "You", "Here", or "Everywhere". He is basically a fortune teller. If the courier questions him about his odd and disjointed collection of pre-War junk he will explain that it's not junk at all but other peoples' thoughts because people had to think to make them. You Here Everywhere Inventory Notes * The Forecaster adequately sums up many of the themes and paradigms for almost every faction and the entire Mojave Wasteland in a few short sentences. * His headgear is a psychic nullifier, a nod to the original Fallout. It cannot be pickpocketed. * His Wasteland scout uniform can be reverse pickpocketed. Appearances The Forecaster appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * On the PC Patch 1, the Forecaster can be seen floating in mid-air a few inches off the ground instead of on the ground in his sitting pose. * If the player has the Mister Sandman perk, visits the Forecaster at night and tries to pickpocket him while he sleeps, he will get the Murder option. However, The Forecaster is a kid and cannot die, but the player still gets the bonus XP. This way you can get unlimited XP points. * If you try to murder The Forecaster with the Mister Sandman perk, your player will just perform the falling asleep animation before immediately returning to crouching, without killing The Forecaster, although the player will still gain XP. If the player tries to murder The Forecaster again without fully returning to crouch, they may teleport into the rock face West of the crater where Moe is found. en:The Forecaster de:Prognostiker ru:Предсказатель uk:Провісник Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:188 Trading Post characters Category:人类角色